


Линии жизни и смерти

by AndreyVas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychology, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Во сне Трандуил не способен прятать свои шрамы, или о чём можно узнать всего за одну ночь…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797670) by [half_of_a_halfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_of_a_halfling/pseuds/half_of_a_halfling). 



Торин редко видел своего любовника спящим, очень редко. Да что уж там: пока это был единственный случай.  
  
Это не была любовь с первого взгляда, как пишут в старых сказках. И не какая-то особая ясность, которая открылась им, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Не было и внезапного созвучия, которое помогло бы им осознать свою вечную любовь друг к другу.  
  
Их чувство родилось из узнавания друг друга, пока они бок о бок восстанавливали свои владения после прошедшей войны. Из регулярных визитов Трандуила в лагерь гномов, чтобы убедиться, что Торин выздоравливает от ран, полученных в битве.  
  
Трандуилу нравилась теплота, которую принесло с собой это чувство. В молодости он познал страсть и поклонение от объектов своей любви, нынешнее же чувство было чем-то средним. Оно чем-то напоминало почти забытые отношения с супругой...  
  
Сегодня он спал, пожалуй, впервые за последние годы. Недолгие минуты отдыха на кушетке или в кресле, которые он себе позволял, были не в счёт. Так глубоко — без снов — он не спал уже давно.  
  
Утомлённый неделями подготовки королевства к его планируемому отсутствию, днями пути до Эребора и полуночью довольно безумного секса, Владыка эльфов утонул в объятиях своего возлюбленного и наконец позволил себе закрыть глаза. Он уснул быстрее, чем успел подумать об этом.  
  
Торин к этому моменту уже сладко спал. Всё-таки, час был поздний.  
  
Однако он проснулся затемно, чтобы обнаружить, что длинное тело эльфа до сих пор покоится на нём и почувствовать, как медленно поднимается и опускается от дыхания его грудь. Комнату освещал лишь свет звёзд и уличных светильников, проникавший через окно — конечно, Торин всегда старался выбрать комнату с окном наружу, когда его навещал Трандуил.  
  
Но даже в таком неярком свете Торин смог почувствовать это.  
  
Приподнятые края и глянцевая гладкость шрама на спине. Он мог проследить рану даже своими грубыми пальцами. Шириной в целый дюйм, шрам тянулся от середины позвоночника вниз к пояснице — провести дальше у Торина не хватало длины руки. Мог ли это быть след от меча?  
  
Торин нахмурился и продолжил аккуратно исследовать шрам, пытаясь вспомнить обстоятельства, при которых ему следовало бы заметить такой дефект. Конечно, уже не раз он видел молочно-белую спину эльфийского Владыки, но никогда не отмечал ничего подобного. Выходит, это был свежий шрам?  
  
Трандуил застонал во сне и словно напрягся под его рукой. Торин отдёрнул руку — и, к своему удивлению, наткнулся ещё на один шрам.  
  
Этот навряд ли был нанесён мечом и, скорее, походил на ожог. Большой лоскут гладкой кожи на том боку, на который Владыка старался не ложиться. Торин продолжал аккуратно ощупывать кожу, пока Трандуил не застонал снова.  
  
Тогда Торин выскользнул из объятий Трандуила, что сопровождалось звуками явного неудовольствия, однако Трандуил не проснулся. Торин наклонился над прикроватным столиком и завозился со спичками, зажигая лампу, которая добавила немного света.  
  
Только тогда он увидел всю картину... Шрамы, розовые и белые, пересекали почти всё тело Трандуила. Некоторые были совсем маленькими и не ощущались под пальцами; были крупные следы залеченных ожогов — вроде того, на рёбрах, — и самый страшный из них обезобразил половину его лица.  
  
Где он получил такие ранения? Торин пережил ужасные минуты, предположив, что, может быть, их нанёс он сам... но он скоро одёрнул себя: шрамы явно не были свежими. Похоже, Трандуил заработал их много лет назад.  
  
А видит ли он вообще левым глазом? — спросил себя Торин. Он видел, насколько было изуродовано лицо эльфа, перед последней Битвой, но тогда ему не было дела до состояния здоровья Трандуила.  
  
Трандуил заворочался, разбуженный светом свечи и отсутствием тёплого тела рядом, и, приоткрыв глаза, взглянул на Торина.  
  
— Что ты...? — эльф задохнулся, словно от боли, по его телу прошла судорога. Прежде чем он договорил, все его шрамы исчезли, а левый глаз снова обрёл зрачок и радужку. Трандуил резко отвернулся, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
  
— Тебе нечего стыдится, — начал Торин и коснулся рукой его лопатки. — У меня тоже полно шрамов.  
  
— Я не стыжусь! — вспыхнул Трандуил. — Я очень зол. Как ты посмел?  
  
— Как я посмел?! — Торин с трудом сдержал раздражение, скрыв его смешком. — О да, как я посмел посмотреть на тело своего Избранного после секса!  
  
Трандуил лишь молча подтянул колени к груди. Гном задул свечу:  
  
— Можешь спать дальше, — пробормотал он через некоторое время. — Если тебе это нужно. Я могу пойти на другую кровать, если ты хочешь остаться один.  
  
Трандуил молчал некоторое время, потом прошептал:  
  
— Если я останусь спать с тобой, ты снова попытаешься посмотреть на них?  
  
— Если тебя это раздражает, я не буду.  
  
Владыка снова помолчал, обвив себя руками. — Тогда мы можем остаться вместе, — пробормотал он и кивнул, словно убеждая в сказанном самого себя.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом утром?  
  
— Я бы не хотел обсуждать эту тему, — прошипел Трандуил. — Не трогай меня больше сегодня. Ты трогал мою спину, я до сих пор это чувствую, — быстро добавил он, поскольку Торин попытался придвинуться к нему поближе.  
  
Гном снова откатился на другой край кровати, оставляя между ними расстояние не меньше ярда: — Я не знал, что это причинит тебе боль. Прости!  
  
— Конечно, мне больно! Хуже, чем если это была бы открытая рана. Ты бы рискнул прикоснуться к моей щеке, когда увидел, что там на самом деле?  
  
Торин покачал головой и снова пробормотал что-то извинительное. — Такая заметная рана... — добавил он через мгновение, но, похоже, Трандуил не был удовлетворен подобным замечанием, так как продолжал натягивать на себя одеяло. — Это был меч?  
  
— Я, кажется, сказал, что не хочу это обсуждать!  
  
— Похоже на меч.  
  
Трандуил втянул носом воздух и сел на кровати. Торин вздохнул, пытаясь найти его руку в темноте: — Оставайся. Я больше не буду, прости! — пробурчал он и, протянув руку, коснулся запястья эльфа, но тот дёрнулся, как от удара.  
  
— Я ухожу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останься! Клянусь, что больше слова не скажу, — ззапросил Торин, снова пытаясь дотянуться до эльфа, но напрасно, поскольку Трандуил выскользнул из кровати и стал разыскивать свои вещи на полу. — Просто гномы неравнодушны к таким вещам...  
  
— Никогда не думал о том, чтобы произвести впечатление на гномов! — бросил Трандуил, натягивая на себя одежду.  
  
— Да уж наверное... — нахмурился Торин. Слышать такое, конечно, было обидно, но чего-то подобного можно было ожидать. Они принадлежали к двум разным расам, к двум мирам, и ценили совершенно разные вещи. И, возможно, изменить это никогда не удастся...  
  
Трандуил вряд ли заметил боль в голосе своего любовника и начал обуваться. Высокие голенища были зашнурованы, и шнуровка запуталась, пока их владелец стаскивал их второпях предыдущим вечером, обуреваемый страстью.  
  
— Ты всё равно божественно красив, — прошептал наконец Торин, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до его бока, но Трандуил не позволил ему закончить жест:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Они оба молчали. Торин покусывал нижнюю губу, откинувшись на подушки и уставившись в темноту перед собой.  
  
— Ты бы не назвал меня красивым, если бы увидел всё как есть, — пробормотал эльф с тяжёлым вздохом. Торин промолчал, боясь ещё усугубить их размолвку. — Ты бы был впечатлён, безусловно, и, может быть, пожалел бы меня, но ты не относился бы ко мне так же, как когда не знал этого. — Он слабо улыбнулся и отрициательно покачал головой, хоть Торин и не мог видеть этого в темноте.  
  
— Я бы всё равно любил тебя, — мягко сказал Торин.  
  
Трандуил выпрямил спину, сидя на краю кровати. — Тебе не обязательно лгать.  
  
— Я никогда не лгу.  
  
— Лжец, — выплюнул Трандуил и улёгся обратно поперёк ног Торина. — Ты всё время лжёшь.  
  
Торин округлил глаза, но не пошевелился, несмотря на ставшую неудобной позу. — Я никогда не лгу. Я — король, — в его голосе слышались раскаты грома. — И если я говорю, что любил бы тебя, как бы ты ни выглядел, то именно это я и хочу сказать.  
  
Трандуил вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и снова сел, к вящему облегчению Торина. Он медленно стянул сапоги, но дальше раздеваться не стал и молча улёгся на кровать рядом с любовником.  
  
— Ты не можешь прятать свои шрамы, когда спишь, — констатировал гном. Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.  
  
Трандуил повернулся на бок, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
  
— Какая часть из того, что я сказал, позволила тебе подумать, что я хочу обсуждать эту тему дальше?  
  
Он говорил тихо. Его сердце, пустившееся вскачь с момента пробуждения, наконец начало успокаиваться, так что он позволил себе продолжить:  
  
— Я сплю, только когда у меня не остаётся сил ни на что, кроме дыхания.  
  
Продолжил он шёпотом: — Поэтому в это время у меня просто нет сил поддерживать маскирующие чары.  
  
Торин вздрогнул на последних словах, но кивнул и сдвинулся поближе к Трандуил. Ему претила сама идея того, что вся эта красота была только маской и скрывала настоящее положение вещей, но он знал, что с этим открытием ему придётся смириться.  
  
Тем более, что это было больше, чем маска. Торин сказал себе об этом, осторожно касаясь плечей Трандуила. Эти чары утихомиривали боль ран и, возможно, способствовали их заживлению. Эльфийский король сначала хотел сбросить с плеч чужие руки, но потом передумал и вместо этого повернулся лицом к Торину и слабо улыбнулся: — Ты клянёшься, что говорил всерьёз?  
  
Торин улыбнулся в ответ и уткнулся носом в обтянутую шёлковой тканью ключицу Трандуила. — Моё слово — закон, — повторил он и обвил Трандуила руками, уверенный, что тот позволит это объятие.  
  
— Я уже слишком стар, чтобы обращать внимание на внешность, — прошептал в ответ Трандуил и не увидел — почувствовал, как по щекам Торина расползлась широкая улыбка.  
  
Король-под-Горой покачал головой: — Ты прекрасен в любом виде, — негромко сказал он, поглаживая пальцами тонкий шёлк одежд эльфа. — Зачем? — спросил он, потянув рубашку вниз с плеча, но Трандуил вернул ткань на место, прикрываясь: — Нет.  
  
— Но здесь же только ты и я.  
  
— Мне это больно. Нет, — коротко отозвался Трандуил и снова отвернулся от Торина.  
  
Гном кивнул и кончиками пальцев провёл по тонкой ткани:  
  
— Тебе всё ещё больно, после стольких лет?  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, когда это случилось! — вспыхнул Трандуил, прежде чем успел взять себя в руки. Усталый, он намного легче терял контроль над собой. Успокоив сердцебиение, он нехотя продолжил: — Это... не боль как таковая. — Он вздохнул и поправился: — Просто... странное ощущение. Мне не нравится.  
  
Торин недоверчиво прищурился, но кивнул и положил руку на грудь Трандуила.  
  
— Ты всегда так чувствуешь?  
  
Эльфийский король помотал головой:  
  
— Нет, только когда к ним прикасаются. — Он мягко продолжил: — Тогда они становятся более... чувствительными.  
  
— Может, тебе лучше спать отдельно от меня? — предложил Торин, хотя ему самому эта идея совсем не нравилась.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что в этом нет необходимости.  
  
Торин нахмурил брови, удивляясь капризности своего любовника этой ночью.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Эльф вздохнул:  
  
— Я не люблю повторять дважды.  
  
Прошло примерно с четверть часа. В спальне ничего не происходило, и Торин подумал, что Трандуил снова заснул. Он лежал на спине, уставившись в тёмный мраморный потолок над ними.  
  
Он уже почти засыпал, когда его вывел из забытья тихий голос Трандуила:  
  
— Когда они были маленькие, я не возражал.  
  
Гном поморгал глазами, отгоняя дремоту, и повернулся к Трандуилу.  
  
— Что, прости? — переспросил он.  
  
— Сначала это были маленькие шрамы на ногах: я упал на охоте и мне обещали, что они сойдут совсем. Честно говоря, большинство из них исчезли, — едва слышно продолжил эльф, и Торин понял, что он не смотрит в сторону собеседника, но говорит, уставившись в темноту.  
  
— Потом появились шрамы после битв на груди и один — на руке. Это был неудачный перелом и кость... — Трандуил почувствовал, как дёрнулся его любовник и прервал себя: — Вот видишь, а ты говорил, что не будет больно! — Он вздохнул.  
  
— Мне неприятно думать о том, как было больно тебе, — торопливо проговорил Торин, которого начала слегка раздражать манера Трандуила постепенно втягивать собеседника в разговор. — Я уже сказал: мне без разницы, как ты выглядишь, и, думаю, не стоит говорить, что я тоже не люблю повторяться. — Но он одёрнул себя, сообразив, как уязвим сейчас Трандуил. — Я правда люблю тебя, — произнёс он со вздохом.  
  
— То есть, то, как ты меня назвал раньше...  
  
— Да, как я уже сказал! Моё слово...  
  
— Нет, — прервал его Трандуил, — чуть раньше... Ты сказал «Избранного».  
  
Торин моргнул. Он правда так сказал? Ну, может быть... наверное. — Я... не знаю, — честно ответил он, нахмурив брови. — Я не знаю, может ли это... распространяться на эльфов.  
  
Трандуил понимающе кивнул, но не повернулся. Он давно ожидал чего-то подобного.  
  
— Но мне нравится думать о тебе, как о моём Избранном, — добавил гном. — Не могу представить никого другого на твоём месте. Да и не хочу представлять.  
  
Может быть, Трандуил в чём-то был прав. Час был слишком поздний, чтобы беспокоиться о таких вещах, как внешность или обычаи, или о том, с кем ему надлежало бы быть. Держать в объятиях Трандуила казалось самым правильным, что может быть, и позволять ему обнимать себя, трогать его — и ощущать его прикосновения, и лежать вот так и говорить о всяких тонкостях отношений между ними. Это казалось не только правильным, это было целесообразным.  
  
— Если ты и не мой Избранный, я предпочту быть с тобой, чем с другими, — заключил Торин.  
  
Его любовник по-прежнему молчал.  
  
— Трандуил?  
  
— Это был меч, — отозвался эльф после долгой паузы и услышал — нет, почувствовал, как облегчённо вздохнул Торин, когда он наконец заговорил. — Мы пошли на север вскоре после гибели моего отца и встали лагерем за границами Зеленолесья. Орки с гор нашли нас ночью и... думаю, ты обойдёшься без подробностей.  
  
Торин понимающе кивнул и инстинктивно придвинулся ближе к говорившему, чтобы с радостью обнаружить, что тот больше не отталкивает его и не вздрагивает от прикосновений.  
  
— Мне больно это вспоминать, — добавил эльф, только в этот момент обративший внимание на крепко обнимающие его руки Торина. — Мы должны были возвращаться в Мирквуд, и быстро. — Он с трудом сглотнул: — Я думал, мне конец. Боль не проходила. Даже целители были уверены, что я умру.  
  
— Но ты не умер, — прошептал Торин, прижимая его к себе ещё крепче. — Ты выжил. Ты здесь, со мной.  
  
— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Трандуил. Тогда он восемнадцать дней метался в боли и лихорадке по постели, которую все уже окрестили его смертным ложем. Он терял сознание — и снова приходил в себя, жадно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь убороться с одной инфекцией за другой. И наконец, на девятнадцатый день, лихорадка отступила, к удивлению всех ухаживавших за ним лекарей. Ушёл ещё примерно год, пока он восстановил все свои силы, и к тому времени от ран, нанесённых лезвиями орковых мечей, остался только глубокий шрам, пересекший его тело от плеча до противоположного бедра.  
  
Однако, вслух он ничего этого не сказал. Было ещё не время. Он и так уже выказал достаточно слабости в ту ночь, так что не стоило рассказывать подробности его первой схватки со смертью. Вместо этого, он повернулся к своему любовнику и прижал его к себе, так же, как перед тем, когда они заснули вместе.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра, — разрешил Трандуил, и Торин был с ним полностью согласен.  
  
Он знал, что им потребуется ещё много времени на подобные разговоры.


End file.
